


A not so honest movie review

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: International FanWorks Fanfiction [1]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Crack, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, so can werewolves, the third movie practically shouted that Bilbo and Thorin were a couple, vampires can be so cruelly honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for international fan works day 2015. Emmett, Embry, and Quil express their not-so-honest opinions about The Hobbit movies, but then the review turns to Emmett shipping a certain couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so honest movie review

Emmett: Hello, I'm Emmett and this is Embry and Quil. Here's our not-so-honest review of the Hobbit movies.

Embry: Oh, Emmett, you know you liked those movies. Don't give the viewers any of that crap about how you didn't like the movies.

Quil: Yeah, dude; during the last Hobbit movie, you were in the theater saying that Bilbo and Thorin were a couple.

Emmett: No, I didn't!

Quil: Yes you did. You said " _Bilbo and Thorin belong together_ " every 5 seconds.

Embry: You know you ship Bilbo and Thorin.

Emmett: No, I don't!

Quil: Yes, you do. Better admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to break it to everybody, but Emmett really did think that Bilbo and Thorin were a couple, even if he tries to deny it.


End file.
